Conventional adhesive devices used in ostomy care are usually barrier sealed pouches. Typically, a layer of sealing barrier is applied to a stoma or wound, followed by a wafer on top of the stoma/wound. The products available on the market tend to have problems, such as fluid leakage where the skin around the stoma is irregular, or where folds of skin occur in these areas. Although a number of ostomy paste compositions have been used in an attempt to overcome these problems, the low viscosity of the paste makes its application messy and difficult.
Notwithstanding the various efforts directed towards developing ostomy compositions that might provide useful sealing around a stoma or wound, there remains a need to provide a more reliable and functional product which can minimize leakage upon application to the skin.
An important object of the invention is to provide such a device. Other objects will also be apparent from the following.